deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bullseye VS Deadshot
Bullseye vs. Deadshot is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs DC! Which mysterious Sniper and marksman with deadly firearms will out snipe their competition Interlude Wiz: Marksmen Mysterious gunmen with exceptionally skill in using firearms to take down their targets Boomstick: And these two take there their sniping skill to the extreme able to fight a variety of superhero foes like Bullseye the Kingpin's lead gunman ' Wiz: And Deadshot the man who never misses a shot '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Bullseye Wiz: Born Lester this mecrenaries early life is shrouded in mystery however it is known that he grew up with his abusive father and set the house on fire in order to try and kill him but this failed the hardship endured on him caused Lester to become Unhinged '''Boomstick: In high school he was unable to join the baseball team due his dark personality but still managed to join however kept missing the ball in rage he threw the ball at the batsman's head killing him Wiz: After this Lester decided to become a ruthless assassin donning the name Bullseye for his accuracy and skill this led him to become the crime boss Kingpin's lead mercenary Bringing him into conflict with Daredevil Boomstick: He would have many clashes with the Superhero as well as a fling with the Kingpin's other assassin Elekra but they turned against one another and Bullseye killed her taunting Matt Murdock during an accident Bullseye's bones were broken ' Wiz: This led him to have them replaced with the virtually unbreakable metal Adamantium however despite this Bullseye with severly betean and then killed ending the assassain however he was brought back with only his sight but lost it in an accident ending his career once and for all he had many ablites '''Boomstick: He's an Olympic level athlete and combatant able to throw a baseball at 150mph and Fire his tooth at such a force it can go through a man's skull easily beat a man to death with his fists and break handcuffs he also can run extremly quick ' Wiz: He can dodge bullets and attackes from superheroes with ease his reflexes are on a peak human level but he is extremly durable following an accident his bones were laced with Adamantium and cover his chest Spine and skull which allows him to take a ridiclous amount of abuse 'Boomstick: The Adamantium allows him to hit enemies with a lot more force and dish out a lot of abuse and he is quite acrobatic allowing him to take hits from Punisher and several shots to the chest ' Wiz: He can recover faster from fatal injuries and is an expert with using all types of firearms he typically carries pistols around which he can use with amazing accuracy along with a sniper rifle 'Boomstick: He also wields playing cards not to play with his friends but actually use as a weapon able to cut a man's throat with a playing card and carries a seemingly limitless amount of cards to use as well as Shrukiens and knives ' Wiz: He can use Knives to slash his opponents and uses Sai which he took from Elektra and can use it to counter swords as well as use Poison darts and explosives and uses his mastery of Martieux arts to match Elekra Captain America and Daredevil in combat 'Boomstick: As a deadly assassin he is master of escape artistry and is knowledgeable of pressure points making him a formiable combatant But his greatest feat is his ablity to use anything he uses as a weapon ' Wiz: He has used paper clips toothpicks pieces of wood chipping his own teeth and nails and even snot he's killed a man with a toothpick through a window thrown bullets and knocked out the Punisher with a paper airplane 'Boomstick: He has thrown bullets at opponents as well as used peanuts as an effective weapon this ablity to use everything as weapon makes him practially unstoppable He also wears Kelvar armour ' Wiz: With his skill marksmanship and ablity Bullseye is extremly hard to beat 'Boomstick: He's fought CapTain America betean Elektra and Daredevil several times taken down opponents with his teeth and nails killed enemies with a single toothpick and dodged bullets ' Wiz: However Bullseye is insane which can work against him in combat and literally has a massive target on his head which makes him easy to spot and requires to study his enemies before fighting them 'Boomstick: But with his Amazing Marksmanship and fighting skill Bullseye is one fighter not to be annoyed ' Deadshot Wiz: Floyd Lawthon was born to a wealthy family but being the second child was left in the shadow in his youth by his brother but still loved him 'Boomstick: Floyd's dad reguarly abused his wife and Floyd's brother decided to do something about it when Floyd tried to warn his dad he was locked in the boathouse but escaped running towards his brother who was about to end Floyd's father's life ' Wiz: Floyd aimed his father's hunting rifle at his brother intending to wound him but then the branch snapped and a gunshot rang out killing Floyd's brother Floyd was scarred by this event in his life 'Boomstick: He eventually asked the famous Assassin David Cain to train him as an assassin becoming the famous marksman Deadshot ' Wiz: Deadshot would go off to become the best shot in the DC universe with firearms and has many ablites he's an olympic level althelte and is fast enough to shoot at Green Arrow before the latter could shoot at him dodge laser blasts as well as bullets and dodge a speeding car despite being a few feet away from it '''Boomstick: He knocked out a guy by using his shotgun defeated Catman destroyed a TV by flicking a coin at it and threw a thug into a wall with enough force to crack it and is expetionally durable able to take a punch from a Parademon as well as survived and was unfazed after a headshot and being shot in the chest as well as being stabbed by the Joker and then beating him Wiz: His main weapon of choice is his wrist mounted guns that act like machine guns and can fire various bullets armour piercing rounds rockets and expolsive bullets these mounted guns seem to have a ridiculous amount of ammo and carries a sniper rifle Boomstick: He also carries handguns an elephant gun used to take down well elephants and an assault rifle and for expolisive missions has an RPG and Attachable Rockets able to destroy a building ''' Wiz: He's an ex solider and is an expert with many types of weapons and is skilled with espionage and stealth and extremly adaptable to situations on the battlefield '''Boomstick: He's extremly cunning and is knowledgeable in pressure points and can keep his cool in intense situations and take advantage of any weaknesses of his enemies and beat them Wiz: Floyd is also skilled in h2h combat being trained by David Cain one of the most deadliest assassins in the world and able to stand against Joker and even Batman 'Boomstick: He wears his body armour which allows him to take several bullets and expolsions and still keep fighting and even take hits from John Stewart the Green Lantern it's able to protect him from electrocution ' Wiz: His helmet is extremly tough and has night vision infarred binoculars and sensors and can help Floyd lock onto his targets and shoot them with pint point accuracy 'Boomstick: Talking of which Floyd has incredible accuracy and shooting skills he can pull off two head shots while rolling out of a plane take down a helicopter in a single shot woke up then shot a Black Lantern in the head shot down three of Green arrows Arrows ' Wiz: He can throw Knives and paperclips as well as shoot an apple of Captain Boomerang's head with a crossbow while blindfolded matched Green Arrow in a game of darts is able to have his bullets bounce off walls before hitting enemies and defeating them. 'Boomstick: Deadshot has been able to shoot faster than Green Arrow can fire his arrows Take out a helicopter with a single shot and take hits from Green Lantern and has taken out many thugs and Crimnals ' Wiz: However if his opponent is extremly fit they can dodge his bullets which annoys him Floyd is also extremly reckless when it comes to finishing a opponent is willing to seriously injure himself to defeat them which can lead to him being betean 'Boomstick: But with his amazing marksmanship you do not want to mess with This Marksman! ' DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles